Destinies Intertwined
by KRM
Summary: FE9 Shortly before Greil's death, Ike and Soren rescue a young man who has escaped the clutches of Daien. He is accepted into the group, but the man is one with a mysterious past. Is he an ally, an enemy, or something that no one could ever imagine?
1. Prologue

**Title**: Destinies Intertwined  
**Fandom**: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance  
**Rating:** PG to R (I Think) depending on chapter  
**Full Summary**: FE9. Follows ingame timeline. Shortly before the death of Greil, Ike and Soren rescue a young man who has escaped the clutches of Daien. He is accepted into the group, but the man is one with a mysterious past with many hidden ties. Will he be an ally, an enemy, or something more that no one could ever imagine?

**Parings:** None certain so far, but most likely at least Ike/Soren and Rolf/Mist among others.  
**Warnings**: Follows the game storyline and timeline, though some "game chapters" will be shortened, mashed together, or just barely mentioned. Eventual boyxboy relations. Some light gore in described battle scenes, and mentions of rape, Original character(s) (only about two) who I will try not to utterly scare away readers

**Disclaimer**: What do you think ? No own, I do, however, own Nimiah and all things relating to him.  
**Explanation**: Why write a fanfic with an original character? Because I'm one of the few who actually like to have original characters in stories, as long as they are well written and understandable. This story starts, game-wise, near the very end of the game, but the three as will be seen in this prologue have "Flashbacks" that are basically the entire story.

The only thing I ask is no flames, or at least wait until a couple chapters into the story. Constructive Critism will be highly appreciated. Beta would be lovely, volunteers?

* * *

The worn rock felt cool and strong under his slender hand.

The lone figure stood upon a stone pavilion carved into side of a cliff. Here, beyond the earth awakening from winter's sleep, the sea could just be seen. Here was one of the few places that the war had not utterly scarred. He should be heading back for the enthronement of the land's queen, the one who would lead her nation past the events of the last year.

He could not leave just yet. Another smile as he ran his hand over the rock, "Time, the overseer who will watch as these people either triumph past these horrible occurrences or fail to a darkness in their hearts." The words were spoken softly to the sky, as if it were his only companion.

The figure turned slightly as he heard a pair of footsteps coming up the stone stair's pathway. He knew who the two were and what they came to do…but was he ready for it? He had seen it for a while, the questions on their lips and the mixed emotions of their eyes. Cerulean eyes with a quiet questioning, garnet eyes with a blunt anger.

The footsteps ceased as they reached their destination, yet none spoke. The first figure finally turned his head to look at them, thick white hair spilling over one shoulder. His sapphire eyes softened at the sight of the two but said nothing as he turned away.

"How did you know where you would find me?" The question was filled with curiosity instead of the annoyance one might expect.

The taller of the two shrugged weakly, gloved hands rising and falling. "Just a feeling."

He laughed, a sound so soft it was nearly missed. If only the beorc knew what was behind that feeling, the connection the three of them shared and had shared for a long time. Another question left his lips, "And the little ones, how are they fairing?"

"As well as they can be, though both Mist and Rolf admitted they're so tired they could drop…" A hesitant pause, "They….They are asking for you, wondering why you've disappeared."

His bowed his head, hair shielding his face so the emotions in his eyes could not be seen. "…Ike…"

The second figure stepped forward, unable to keep his anger within him. "Stop avoiding it! You know why we're here, you been running from us for days." His words were sharp, his feelings of anger and betrayal thrust forward like a knife.

"Soren!" Ike touched the sage's arm. The younger's outburst shocked him. "You have no reason to show such anger…"

"No, Soren has every right to be angry with me," He finally turned to him, one hand gripping his lance-staff tightly; a weary sadness filled his sapphire eyes. "You both do. But I will run no longer; I no longer have a reason to do so."

Soren resisted the urge to shake the commander's hand off his arm and ball his hands into fists. He wanted to scream everything that was whirling about his head to the white haired male.

But all that came was a coldness hardly above a whisper. "Why. Why did you lie to me? To Ike; to all of us?"

The other drew in a breath to strengthen himself, "Was it really a lie?"

The sage's throat tightened, "How dare you." The three fell silent.

Ike spoke as Soren tried to control his breathing, "Why Nimiah? Why not just tell us everything?" He suddenly couldn't look at the other's eyes and turned away.

"Back then, so soon after you found me, would you have believed me if I had?"

Soren sighed; the tense muscles on his back suddenly limp. The white haired male, Nimiah, did have a point. Yet that was no excuse, or at least the way the sage saw it for so long in his mind.

"At many times I have wanted to tell you, and I nearly did on a few occasions. I couldn't bring myself to at first, yet later on I decided I would not tell you unless…" Nimiah trailed off again, looking back towards the sea. The anger welling up again in Soren was even tangible in the crisp spring air. He could not even look at the tactician's face, for fear that he would react as well.

"So that's it? You wouldn't tell us. But the laguz, oh, you told them! Heron Prince Reyson. The tigers, the eagles. They all knew it; even Mordecai and Lethe knew the day they were sent to meet us, didn't they? Or is there something more to you that you failed to tell us as well, that you favour the laguz so much more over us that you told them?"

Suddenly his hands were clutching at the fabric of Nimiah's shirt, his arms pulling down the other's taller frame. His mouth opened several more times, but Soren found he could not say anything more. The two men stared each other in the eye, one who seemed locked behind his serene wall and another trying to regain the calculate calm he had known for so long.

"I ask again, why? If we had known, things in the war might have gone differently! It might have ended much sooner, without so much cost!" Yes, that's what he wanted everyone to think he was so infuriated over. He could never let anyone know the real reason, he was not lying to show his real hurt. Soren stared at Nimiah's eyes defiantly. Just like all the other times…

"Soren," Ike's voice came softly. "I'm sure there is a reason…" His face was directed at Soren but his eyes were looking at Nimiah as if for reassurance.

"There is…I just…" He turned away from them again, nearly allowing fear to overcome him. What would they think? "I just don't know where to start." Nimiah sighed, almost hearing that phrase his mother always used when he was little. Starting at the beginning is always the best way to get things said. "When you rescued me…before Sir Greil died…"

*~*~*~*

_His body fell to the floor with a crack. Throbbing rushed to his forehead; it did little to relieve the pain the rest of what once might have been called a body felt. Metal scrapped against stone and a great force connected with his bone of his hip. He would have rolled a great distance if not for the confinement of the cell. He knew by repetition the man wasn't done, not by instinct. Not by the sense that told him of his world before._

_That was the only thing that filled his mind more than the pain. The knowledge that it was gone. Gone, gone. What else could it be? A slim possibility that the loss was temporary and he was only regaining it slowly. Very slim indeed, but how was he to know otherwise. Legs curled with no signal from the brain and pushed the body shakily upwards. Fingers clung desperately to the wall as if the damp stone could save him._

_His tormentor spoke behind him, yet he heard no clear words. A greasy, large hand dug into his hair – what was left of it after it had been slashed off – and wrenched with such force that his whole body bowed backwards. It made him look at the eyes, HIS eyes, the eyes of what no one who did such actions could be called human. He saw it! His chest trembled at the realization and the strain of breathing. He had lost his true ability to read, but this was so clear in the man's eyes._

_The knife flicked upward. It avoided the main part of his back and mockingly cut around the edge. _

_The knife clinked to the floor. To be replaced with the man's other hand._

_He felt the structure being utterly crushed together like a child might crumple a piece of parchment. A cry rose to the heavens, to the walls, drowning out everything but this one pain. The cry cracked, strengthened, as the man twisted the delicate wing around his hand like a ribbon. Then he pulled. Every connection snapped from the force. It felt like his spine, his whole chest cavity, was torn with it. More blood then what had been spilled before rushed from tear. His anguish and pain ripped into the cry that never ceased. The second was treated in the same way, yet this one was torn in pieces like blades of grass. Then it too was ripped from him. The pain blinded him, rising to his eyes in some twisted tangible form._

_Fingers dug into the tears and threw him forward. Every other pain was dull down. His knees hitting the wooden slab of the bare "bed", falling forward onto it was nothing to catch his fall, the wood grains digging into his back, the man climbing after him and rough fingers digging into bruised hips…_

* * *

Well, I wanted to leave this off with a way to bring in the next parts of the story. But all I think I've done is generally confused people...though if you manage to sit it through long even everything will make sense eventually.

* * *


	2. A Beginning

**Title**: Destinies Intertwined  
**Fandom**: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance  
**Rating:** PG to R (I Think) depending on chapter  
**Full Summary**: FE9. Follows ingame timeline. Shortly before the death of Greil, Ike and Soren rescue a young man who has escaped the clutches of Daien. He is accepted into the group, but the man is one with a mysterious past with many hidden ties. Will he be an ally, an enemy, or something more that no one could ever imagine?

**Parings:** Still uncertain  
**Warnings**: Follows the game storyline and timeline, though some "game chapters" will be shortened, mashed together, or just barely mentioned. Eventual boyxboy relations. Some light gore in described battle scenes, and mentions of rape, Original character(s) (only about two) who I will try not to utterly scare away readers.

**Disclaimer**: No own, I do, however, own Nimiah and all things relating to him.  
**Explanation**: Why write a fanfic with an original character? Because I'm one of the few who actually like to have original characters in stories, as long as they are well written and understandable. This story starts, game-wise, near the very end of the game.

Again I ask at the moment for no flames. Constructive Critism will be highly appreciated. Beta would be lovely, volunteers?

* * *

The scent of burning and destruction sat heavily in the air, nearly choking all who dared breathe it in. Black and grey smoke, the breaking of timbers, yet the air held no death. Everyone was still alive. It must stay that way. A calm and worried thought at the same time.

Shouts of men reached his ears over the roar of the flames. He crouched down farther against one of the few unburned buildings and checked the bundle in his arms. The baby had returned to sleep despite the chaos around her and the rescue before that. He leaned, just enough, around the corner of the house. The knot in his stomach coiled even tighter as he caught sight of the black armoured soldiers beginning to gather. Wyverns rumbled as the leader of the men and other riders landed among them, angry tones coming in a torrent from the leader's mouth.

It was now or never, a fleeting chance presented. He had to run, at least find a way to return the child baby to her mother. It was the least he could do in return for the villagers' protection, even though their generosity towards him had led to the brutal destruction. Tucking the baby closer to his side, thrusting the burning pain it caused to the back of his mind, he bolted towards the forest at the edge of the village. Cries of surprise, rage, and chase rang through the air. And wyverns leapt to the sky.

~*~*~

Ike flexed his armed as they walked, trying in vain to work out the ache in the muscle. Everything was sore but it was something he would not admit. The company was together again, that was all that mattered.

"I wonder how much farther it is to this Gebal Castle." Rolf remarked quietly to Mist as they walked behind the blue haired ranger. Ike glanced quickly to the mage who walked at his side. Soren would most likely know, as he always seemed to know everything else. But the younger boy was preoccupied by something, staring before them in the sky. Ahead of the mercenaries columns of dark grey smoke blared against an afternoon sky. One of the horses brayed softly as it caught the first whiff of smoke redirected by a shifting wind. Titania reined the mount in, turning with a worried glance, "Commander Greil, is there any settlement near the border other then Gebal Castle?"

Greil's eyes narrowed in concentration, "I believe I've heard of one, but I didn't think there was anyone still inhabiting the town…"

"Doesn't Daien ever give up?" Boyd stretched his shoulder tiredly, eyeing the smoke. Mia stood next to him, hand resting on her sword. "I didn't imagine Daien would go so far as to burn down a village."

Soren turned sharply to the axe wielder, garnet eyes narrowed in a familiar coldness. "It seems that it has already slipped your mind that this is a time of war and—" He cut himself off as Greil raised a hand, but even the Commander's words were muted as wyvern screams drew their eyes upwards. The winged, dark forms darted above the tree tops with black armoured knights hunched over with eyes to the ground…as if looking for something.

"Though it might be too late, we need to inspect the village or attempt to secure the area from Daien soldiers; notifying Gallian forces if need be." Titania threw a glance to Greil that hid within something more than just the words.

Shinon scoffed and mumbled, "Like those sub-human beasts would come to the aid of humans."

Greil said nothing to the archer as he clapped Ike on the shoulder. "Just hang in for a little bit more, and then the day will be over." Ike nodded back, unaware of Mist's worried look that was sent his way.

Weapons drawn and ready, the company marched warily down a side trail leading in the direction of the supposed village. They met with no one and the thick canopy overhead hid them from airborne enemy eyes. That fact did not seem to matter as whatever the men searched held them with a cold intensity.

"Find him, you damn curs, or it will be your head if he escapes again!" The words boomed louder than the rest, one of the few intelligible shouts. Greil halted their march at the edge of a large clearing situated underneath the village, told by the buildings and flames above a steep hill. Gazes turned towards the sky. They waited for a break in the circling above, legs tensing at the dash they were about to make.

Movement caught Ike's eye. _A quick dash of white,_ or was he seeing things? No, there is was again. A figure darted amongst coverings, working their way to edge of the opposite of the clearing. He pressed against a rock, eyes upward, gripping a bundle securely in his arms. His attention was drawn across the clearing, still to keep his location hidden from the last wyvern rider that flew overhead. Eyes, even from that distance, seemed to lock on Titania who stood foremost in the group. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he slowly made his way to the last protected edge on the other side.

"Is it a villager? Doesn't look like a Daien soldier at all…" Mist whispered quietly at Ike's side. Ike shook his head, motioning with his hand for his sister to stay behind. She gripped it suddenly as the figure ran forward in a death sprint. The run was uneven and desperate, growing more pressed when shouts told of his discovery. A sinew snapped overhead as its arrow was released and buried itself with a sickening thud in the figure's upper arm. They seemed to throw themselves down the hill on the injured side, trying to avoiding rolling on their chest. Another arrow flew and buried itself near them in the earth even as they forced themselves to their feet, not even stopping for a breath.

Titania pulled farther ahead of the group but stayed under the protection of the trees. She opened her mouth to call to the figure, but all that was seen was a flash of light grey hair and azure eyes as a bundle was gently pressed into the surprised knight's arms.

"Please take her. It is I, not the little one, they are after." The male voice that spoke was many things. Tired, strained, intelligent, and softly accented words forced out of a damaged body. An unknown fear pushed away in the wake of determination. But just as quickly as the man, or boy, had come upon them he was gone. Mist pressed herself against Ike, a small sound at her lips as she pointed at the small splatters of blood that followed the man's movements.

Titania was taken back and stared at the whimpering bundle that had just been gently given into her care. Ike thought he heard the word "baby" pushed between the company, but his eyes were locked on the man's, boy's, retreating form. The Daien wyvern riders were still in obvious pursuit of him, trying to take him down even as the figure was enveloped by the dark shadows of the trees. His father's voice finally tore his eyes from the strange young man's trail.

"Titania, Boyd, Shinon. See to the town, see if you are able to find the villagers and return the babe. The rest of us are going after the boy. It must be an interesting reason why he is chased so fervently by Daien," Greil's attention settled on Soren the longest, "and he will most likely know what has taken place as well as some of Daien's movements. Greil's Mercenaries, move out!"

~*~*~*~

Ike rested his free hand against his sheathe, body alert to the possibility of more soldiers in his area. The mouth of the cave stared ominously behind its green disguise; could this be the place where the young man was hiding? He looked towards Soren as he wordlessly motioned towards the mouth of the cave.

"There might be soldiers hiding out in there…" Soren spoke quietly, only for Ike's ears as he flicked his wrist. The motion summoned a small flame as they moved towards the cavern. Little light filtered in from the entrance that was covered with moss and vines as they entered, but the flames lit the way before them. The deep cave seemed to be undisturbed save for the trail of small blood drops along the stone floor. The two tried to move silently but this attempt was hampered as a lose stone sounded against the metal of Ike's boot. Shadows shifted, and wide azure eyes stared back between the overhang over a crack in the wall. The flame burned brighter at Soren's whispered words and revealed fully the hiding male. He sat crouched, arms wrapped around his knees. Yet even with this vulnerable position he seemed ready to escape.

"We've come to help you, we are not an enemy." Ike tried to sound gentle and friendly, liking coaxing a small child even though the male looked about his age. The young man shied back, his blue orbs uncertain and seeming to read deep into Ike's own eyes at the same time.

"_Ianaroyakihc arak uohuot beorc. Ihsataw urus ian obik in agek ihsadat ihsataw iromust aran ihsataw urijnak adarak nekik arak nijuhsog odustak_." {1} The words were of a language neither Ike nor Soren had ever heard. Words spoken in a coarse whisper that spoke of desperation. The young man's gaze flickered between the two and a look of confused recognition crossed his face. It faded, however, when Ike made the mistake of holding out a hand to the young man. A surprisingly strong grip twisted the outstretched hand and the sharp edge of a rock found itself pressed against the ranger's throat. The azure pools, in which the will to hold on to the last thread of freedom and of life glowed strong, burned up at the opposing cobalt. The turning of pages and words whispered in a low, angry haste reached his ears even as the other began to speak. "Ihsataw _ukokiek eamet! Ianurus…ianurus imorokok…ian…ian in…uzik_? " {2}

The young man's face grew pale and words soft. The rapid rise from a crouch to an upright position, coupled with everything else, had finally taken its toll. The rock held to Ike's throat clattered to the cave floor, the man swaying even as Soren's uncompleted spell died on his lips. He suddenly collapsed sideways as he fell into darkness, Ike's arm breaking his fall.

~*~*~*

_Once again he heard, but saw darkness. Yet this time he was safe. He was still in the control of others but this time it was the control, or rather safety, of the good of heart. He knew, he could feel it, he could feel it down to the one who kept hurt behind cruel calm. They took him over to the land he knew, a land that would help._

_Then pain, pain! Before the darkness stopped the pain, but this darkness let him feel it. Veins, tendons, muscles, bones. Knitting back together. Setting back into place. Contorting, his body arched to escape it. Hands held kept him still while the torture of healing continued. For a brief moment he saw again: garnet red and cobalt blue. Until it stopped and he felt nothing._

_He still was wrong, but his body was no longer broken._

_But he still wasn't whole._

~*~*~*

Soren sat halfway between the fire and the moonlight from the full moon spilling through one of the windows. His position was stiff, controlled, as he wrote furiously to finish the report that wasn't truly needed. Something burned in his blood. Something pulled at his senses. He didn't know what it was and _that part_ was trying to tell him. It skimmed at the very edge, leaning forward until he felt he could almost recognize it before fading away.

"No!" His voice growled lowly to the empty room. This…this must be merely something to do with magic or the spirits. Nothing for him to be concerned about, the company had more important things for him to be concerned with. The mage had almost gotten the feeling back under control when the moonlight disappeared.

Soren glanced over his shoulder disinterestedly to check if a cloud had rolled over the light source. The young man was standing there. Silent. Unblinking. The moonlight rimming his grey hair and the white sheet that wrapped his body gave the eerie resemblance of a specter. How could he have gotten into the room without making a sound?

"They are in danger." Soren had been focusing so hard to decipher the unwavering azure gaze within that face that still seemed asleep he had not noted that the boy's mouth had moved. He turned his head languidly to the entrance of the castle. The sheet fell partially away from his head and light shot over his forehead. A blue mark blazed.

Then the man was no longer there. His burst had been so abrupt against the unmoving stance of before that Soren nearly lost him as he ran brokenly to the entrance and flung it open, disappearing into the night. He watched until the white finally melded into the shadows and rain and a roar rang through the air. The inhabitants were up and mobilizing towards the forest by the time the second roar answered.

~*~*~*~

His limbs and lungs burned from the exertion. It shouldn't be effecting him like this, where was the strength he drew on in battle. Now…now it was fear. Ike knew, knew how this was going to end. But he had to fight it. All he had to do was get father back to the castle, to healing, to safety. He could not tell is the water coming from his eyes was rain or tears.

Greil was muttering incoherently under his breath, "Ike…Gallia…stay." His once proudly held head lulled against Ike's shoulder. "Elena…"

A different sound came over Ike's hard breathing. A rhythmic fall and splash, as if someone was running towards him. His body tensed; what if it was a Daein patrol sent by the Black Knight to ensure Greil's death? He strained to hear above the once peaceful sounds of the rain but it was still only one footfall after another. Hope swelled in his chest; someone from the castle!

The rhythm stopped and Ike felt part of his father's weight disappear. Blinking to clear his eyes he tried to see who it was. A warm arm wrapped around his father's shoulders to settle against his own arm. The warmth felt so good that it cleared his mind for a brief moment. The person began moving forward – shaking, stumbling- white framing blue eyes.

"You! What are you doing here…?" Ike could hear the wear shock in his own voice as he continued forward unconsciously. The young man leaned forward until he could see Ike, then spoke with a soft and unreadable expression. "That is not important; do not concern yourself with me. Help for your father was needed and I came. Others of your group are not far…"

The voice lulled Ike's mind into a sort of peace until he was barely aware of what was happening. It was like he could see and not comprehend nor respond.

Sounds and words melded together in a dull stream. Several others suddenly arrived, he knew them and their faces, but beyond this there was no recognition. Many hands laid themselves on Ike and the weight of his father's body was gone. He fought against them, screaming to get back to his father.

The young man in white was led away as well. Ike screamed for him as well as his worried face and soft words seemed to burn into his mind. Red eyes appeared and Soren suddenly filled his awareness. His pale face contorted with emotions he tried to control as deft hands checked Ike for injuries. Ike clutched at the black robes, eyes locked onto his face as Soren spoke to him. Yet all he heard was silence. Silence. Then, he didn't remember anymore.

* * *

AN: In his introduction I wanted our mysterious white haired man to speak a language no one knew. Of course I tried to make it more difficult for myself and created my own "language by replacing letters with other letters like a coded and thus use it to rewrite sentence." It came out…interesting. So I switched back to FE:PoR's "ancient language" as in "Japanese backwards." Which gets even MORE interesting to translate.

{1} "Ianaroyakihc arak uohuot beorc. Ihsataw urus ian obik in agek ihsadat ihsataw iromust aran ihsataw urijnak adarak nekik arak nijuhsog odustak." "Stay away from me beorc. I do not wish to harm you, but I will if I feel bodily threatened by your actions."

{2} "Ihsataw ukokiek eamet! Ianurus…ianurus imorokok…ian…ian in…uzik?" "I warned you! Don't...don't try…Not…not to...hurt..? . "


End file.
